


Technical Difficulties

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pick Up Lines, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Wade's phone seems to have some issues.





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off an instagram post by once_upon_a_lime_!

“Hey, Spidey,” Deadpool says suddenly one night. They’re on a rooftop together, having just finished patrolling and onto the eating part of their hang-outs. 

“Yeah,” Peter replies after swallowing his mouthful.

“You’re like, a science-y and tech-y kinda kid, right? Like, you’re good with technology and all that?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I think there’s something wrong with my phone. Can you help me?” 

“Yeah, of course. Here, lemme check it out.” He quickly wipes his hands haphazardly on his spandex and takes Deadpool’s proffered phone. “So what’s up? Can you tell what’s wrong with it?” 

“Yeah, actually. It doesn’t have your number in it.” Deadpool says it so casually and Peter freezes before busting out laughing.

“Holy shit, DP, okay. That was _pretty_ good, not gonna lie.”

“So?” Deadpool asks almost impatiently. “Can you help me or not?”

“Yes. Yes I can. What’s your passcode?” Deadpool absolutely squeals at that and eagerly taps his passcode. Peter enters his contact name in as Peter and a spider emoji. He hands the phone back to Deadpool. 

“That’s you,” Deadpool says eagerly. “Peter. You’re Peter.”

“Yes, it would seem to be that way,” Peter responds amusedly. 

“Okay,” Deadpool mumbles softly. “Okay! Wow! This is the best day of my life!” He pumps up his fist excitedly and his phone hits the rooftop. He gazes sadly at Peter, who’s failing to hide his grin. “I don’t suppose you can help me fix that.” 

“Nope. Unless it’s just your screen protector.” 

“It’s fine,” Deadpool says decidedly. He picks the phone back up and taps away at his screen. A moment later, Peter feels his phone vibrate and he checks it. It’s a text from an unknown number that says “hey bb it’s wade” along with a string of hearts and kissy face emojis. 

“Hi Wade,” Peter directs at the man in front of him.

“Hi Peter,” Wade replies, voice full of affection.


End file.
